Grey Skies
by Mlle. Madeline
Summary: Songfic. It’s not that you care. You don’t. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and when Sonny Munroe left Hollywood for good, you looked the other way, because you do not care.


**"Grey Skies," a _Sonny with a Chance_ fanfiction. Songfic based off Vertical Horizon's "Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)."  
****Summary: It's not that you care. You don't. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and when Sonny Munroe left Hollywood for good, you looked the other way, because you do not care.**

**I've never done a songfic or a SWAC fic or a 2nd person POV fic before (high five for a plethora of firsts!), so please be kind :D  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the show; nor do I own the song. Frankly, I'm not that creative or talented.**

_So you sailed away into a grey sky morning.  
_Not that you care. You don't. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and when Sonny Munroe left Hollywood for good, you looked the other way, because you do not care.

_Now I'm here to stay…Love can be so boring.  
_This is Hollywood, and this is where you and the _real_ actors belong, not those ridiculous comedy craptors. Sure, Sonny was madly in love with you (obviously. You _are _the one and only CDC, after all, and no girl can resist you), and maybe it was sort of fun being in love with her back. But really, it gets tiring after a while. So what if her chocolate brown eyes were the sort of eyes you could drown in, and you loved making her laugh, and you loved the way she yelled "Good!" and "Fine!", anyway? Being emotionally connected to someone is so dull sometimes. Not to mention taxing. And your face is your moneymaker; can't have thought wrinkles mar it.

_Nothing's quite the same now. I just say your name now.  
_Still, you might allow yourself to think about how the set is much quieter without her now, storming around yelling your name. Not that you miss it. You don't. You don't miss her. The quietness is refreshing, actually. It really was obnoxious the way she always came to talk at you in your dressing room (that's right; "talk _at_ you." Not _to _you. Not at all.), or ram into you while you were walking down the hallway. And your little arguments were annoying, too. Fine. Fine. Good. Good. Fine. Good. Fine. Good. Really, Sonny? Really? Sometimes you think you see her in the cafeteria, and you start to call out her name before you remember she's gone. Or you think you hear her footsteps coming down the hallway and you mutter her name under your breath before you remember she's gone. And when you comment on the status of the weather you sometimes just can't help saying her name. It's always sunny in Hollywood, after all. Not Sonny, though. Not anymore. Not that you care. And you don't comment on the weather every day just to say her name, either. That would be pathetic. And Chad Dylan Cooper is not pathetic. You are merely meteorologically observant.

_But it's not so bad. You're only the best I ever had. You don't want me back. You're just the best I ever had.  
_So what if Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to you? You are Chad Dylan Cooper, gorgeous, sensitive heartthrob of _Mackenzie Falls_, the most popular teen drama on television, and you don't need _her. _You were an amazing person before she showed up, and you still are. Who cares if she was the only girl who treated you like a person and not a movie star or an Adonis or an always completely self-centered jerk (stupid Chuckle City and their stupid opinions)? It's over between you and you don't want her back and she doesn't want you back. You don't need her. So what if she was the one girl who kept you grounded, and the one girl you could talk to for days or stare at for hours? So what if she was the one girl who shoved _Chad _out from behind _Chad Dylan Cooper_? So what if she was the best you ever had?

_So you stole my world. Now I'm just a phony. Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely.  
_She meant everything to you, and then some. You feel oddly empty without her around, and suddenly Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't seem like _you _anymore. You don't understand the knot in your stomach, so you fire your chef and eat nothing but toast and bottled water for a week. You head towards her dressing room just because, and your fist is almost knocking at the door before you remember she isn't there anymore. You start to text her, and then delete it because there's no point and thinking about her just makes you upset anyway.

_Send it in a letter. Make yourself feel better.  
_You were sitting in your dressing room, eating your sandwich, when the letter came. You were looking for your letter opener when you saw the return address. Sonny Munroe. You stared at her handwriting, frozen. And even though you were dying to know what on earth she had to say to you, you couldn't handle the thought of what might be written inside, so without opening it you ripped the letter in half and then in half again and threw it away. Maybe it made her feel better, but you didn't want to know.

_But it's not so bad. You're only the best I ever had. You don't need me back. You're just the best I ever had.  
_But everything is fine. You are CDC and you don't miss her. At all. So what if her smile lit up your day and you loved the way she looked at you when you did something uncharacteristically sweet? She doesn't need you, and you certainly don't need her. Really.

_And it may take some time to patch me up inside, but I can't take it so I run away and hide. And I may find in time that you were always right. You're always right.  
_You do not need Sonny Munroe. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and you face up to your adversity. So you go about your work, and you act the way Chad Dylan Cooper acts, and you talk the way Chad Dylan Cooper talks, and you walk the way Chad Dylan Cooper walks, but you aren't there. You're wearing a façade and hiding in some small corner of your mind, because you cannot cope with the thought that Sonny, in the end, rejected _you_. And you aren't even sure what _you _is anymore. Sonny always used to tell you to be _you_, not the stuck-up television star you seem to be. But who is _you_? Your last memory of Sonny is a bad one, an angry one, a loud one, a painful one, and even though you defended yourself you know she was right. When it comes to you, Sonny is always right.

_So you sailed away into a grey sky morning. Now I'm here to stay…Love can be so boring.  
_So, when she left Condor Studios for the last time, you didn't say goodbye. You turned the other way and let her walk away from you. You are here. She is there. And you don't miss her. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and you don't need her and her distraction.

_And what was it you wanted? Could it be I'm haunted?  
_But. Even so, you still wonder what that letter said. Even so, you can't stop thinking about her, imagining you see her, imagining you hear her laugh, imagining she's still here. With you.

_But it's not so bad. You're only the best I ever had. I don't want you back. You're just the best I ever had._  
You reason it's for the best. So what if Sonny Munroe was the best thing that ever happened to you? You don't want her. You don't. She doesn't want you. You don't want her. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, and you don't care about Sonny Munroe. Not anymore.

The best I ever had  
The best I ever had


End file.
